


Down To My Soul

by Cozy_coffee



Series: House Rules [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Friendship/Love, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Kindness, M/M, Past Abuse, Rescue, Starvation, Sub Jared Padalecki, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author’s choice, author’s choice, ‘Ask yourself - will this matter in 100 years?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down To My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



House Rule: In this house, we do not dwell on the dark past—we look to the bright future. 

The past haunts Jared sometimes. When he thinks back to what his old master did to him, how the man beat him and nearly starved him to death, his skin crawls. Even though it has been years, he can still remember the night Jensen found him, saved him. 

His old master had deserted him. Took his collar and threw him away as if he were trash. No one else at the club seemed to notice, or care, what had happened to him. But one man did. One man who had a heart of pure gold. Broken and scared, Jared allowed the Dom, Jensen, as the green-eyed man introduced himself as, to take him home. 

Inside the house, Jared sniffled softly, crying. The thunder rumbled and the lightning cracked as the wind howls on a cold, dark night. Jared stood in the bedroom shivering as the summer storm carried on outside. He endeavored to fight off the dearly gentle hands, which seek to remove his damp clothes, but Jensen is more vigorous, in willpower and strength, and it is a losing battle, therefore he submitted. 

He wanted to shrivel up and hide away. He knew the ugliness Jensen would see once he is naked. Pale and jagged scars etch his skin. He is frail, skin rippling over ribbon ribs on a lean body far too thin. He cannot visually examine his reflection in the mirror; he closes his eyes as Jensen begins to undress him. The Master began with his sneakers, unlaced one at a time before tugging them off and setting them next to the bed. His soft, cotton socks roll off his feet afterward, gentle hands massaging the frail bones of his ankles. 

Higher up, Jensen unlatched his belt, and Jared tries to stop him—he doesn’t want the kind man to see protruding bones jutting out, bones that would not be visible if he were not suffering from the ministrations of a man who starved him. Lips kiss his thin tummy through his damp shirt while doting and reassuring words whisper to him, calling him beautiful and perfect. 

He is not beautiful. He is not perfect. He is flawed. Had been broken by a man he put his trust in. 

But this man is kind, gentle. Promising not to hurt him. Jared believes him because Jensen's eyes hold a gaze of pure devotion and love--something Jared has not received in a long time. His shirt tumbles off his frail shoulders, and his arms curl over his chest to hide the hideousness from Jensen's gaze, but kind hands pull his arms down to his side to expose him. 

Far too thin, his ribs are visible, his tummy and cheekbones sunken in. He cracks like a splintered mirror when Jensen looks at him like he is beautiful and perfectly perfect, doting on him no matter his imperfections. 

The protective soul in Jensen snarls with how sickly and skinny this submissive is, but he promises to help the younger man overcome the past. He promises Jared a bright future, a time where love and happiness is all he will know. 

And to this day, many, many years later, Jensen has kept his promise. 

On this night, love and joy is in the air. Sugar and spice is everything nice that makes Christmas so lovely. The warmth of family is all around Jared and Jensen—in the chocolate chip cookies that are yummy and warm, perfect with a glass of cold milk, and a forest green tree decorated with bright twinkling lights, festive ordainments, and popcorn strings they made last night while cuddling by a cozy fireplace. 

After Jared filled a plate with cookies and poured two glasses of cold milk, he joined his Master in the living room. Setting beside the tree on a blanket surrounded by the colorful twinkle of string lights, he smiles fondly as delightful happiness fills his soul. The warm aroma of sugary sweet cookies fills him with joy, and he hums blissfully as the comfort food swarms his heart with bubbly love. 

Jensen greets his beloved submissive with a smile and a quick peck on Jared’s pink lips, however, one tiny, lightning fast kiss does not satisfy Jared; a true love’s kiss is what he wants. Setting his cookie aside, he wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist and tugs him close to press their bodies together before he leans in to tenderly kiss his Master. Jensen smiles into the kiss, reaching up to brush Jared’s shaggy hair out of his face. 

As holiday music plays soft and kind through the room, they share kisses and cookies on a magical night, surrounded by pure love and happiness. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/618102.html?thread=85404278#/t85404278)


End file.
